


"You Need a Strawberry Double-Dipped Cone" (ONESHOT/HC) ~ Ed Hamner

by teenagelobotomyy



Category: I Know What You Need - Stephen King, Stephen King (Fandom)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Art School, Bad Ending, Childhood Memories, Collage, Confusion, Diners, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Dates, Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Horror, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Obsession, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, The Necronomicon, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagelobotomyy/pseuds/teenagelobotomyy
Summary: You met Ed in the local library on campus as you worked on your project, you were craving ice cream. His first words were, "I know what you need.". His goofy charm and mismatched socks intrigued you. Ed offered ice cream, you gave a rain check. Ed's offer stuck in the back of your mind for months, always coming back in dreams. You were just lucky to run into him again.Okay so, this is based off the Stephen King short story "I Know What You Need". I really recommend it.  You really don't need to read it to read this. I wrote it almost like a sequel (kinda idk). In short, mind reading to get into a relationship.





	"You Need a Strawberry Double-Dipped Cone" (ONESHOT/HC) ~ Ed Hamner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the other fics. I just had a burst of inspo, what was I gonna do? I wrote this in bullet format bc I'm lazy
> 
> I live for comments/criticism, so don't be shy!

  * You sit across Ed, taking in his features. You allowed him to grow on you as the months went by. Summer had passed and you slowly grew tired of your ex. Your ex seemed to pressure you, but then the  _incident_ happened. You shook off the thought. Taking in Ed's horn-rimmed glasses, black hair that stood against his pale skin, and way too large green fatigue jacket, you smile. He reminded you of a boy you met in the first grade. A leather backpack sat next to him. You lick your cone and look into his deep brown eyes that were shielded by his dirty lenses. He was perfect.
  * "I'm so sorry about your [s/o], [Y/N]."
  * "Don't worry Ed, I'm feeling much better."
  * You give a reassuring smile. Ed smiles in return. God, your heart melted. Ed licked his own ice cream cone.
  * "What's home like for you, Ed?"
  * Ed looked up from his cone. "I was my dad's good luck charm when it came to poker. I wasn't allowed anywhere in Vegas."
  * "Oh, jeez."
  * "What was it like for you?"
  * "I'm sure my parents loved me. They were excited when I moved out, but called me the next day."
  * Ed gave a chuckle. "Oh! I got you something.". Ed grabs his leather backpack and places it on the table. He reaches in and pulls a tin box of oil paints out.
  * You smile in awe. You were looking at these a few weeks ago. "Thank you! How could you afford these?"
  * "Extra cash, that's all." Ed shrugs. By now he finished his ice cream. "Hey, I'll be right back." Ed says getting up.
  * After a minute of Ed's absence you notice a book poking from his bag. You pull out the book, crunching on the last of the ice cream cone. The book smells like rot. You open the book, feeling the texture of leather against you fingertips. You're greeted to odd images in clotting brown-red ink. The text was in a language you couldn't explain. The images were dark and reminded you of something a serial killer would have. You quickly shove the book back into Ed's bag.
  * Ed came back shortly after. "Hey, [Y/N]. I'm sorry, but I've got class soon.".
  * "No worries, Ed. Me too." you say, images from the book flashing in your mind.
  * You and Ed walk out of the diner. You bring Ed into a hug, then pulling him into a kiss.
  * Ed hands you the paints. With a wave, he walks to his side of the campus.
  * You wave back, watching him walk. You look down to find a small, metal candy box. Ed must have dropped it.
  * You grab the box and open it. You find a small doll. There was fabric around it's body that vaguely resembled a shirt you ripped. The arms were pipe cleaners. Hair that was a lighter shade of [H/C] was taped to the eraser head. Your hair was much thicker and darker now, it's hair matched yours from  _when you were a child._
  * You also find a blue poker chip, an obituary, and a photograph of a couple. You recognize them as Mr. and Mrs. Hamner.
  * Your fingers fumble out a small rope. Another doll. The doll resembled your ex. The small string was tied around it's neck. Your eyes fills with tears.
  * _[s/o] committed suicide by hanging themselves._




End file.
